


stolen parking spots and keyed cars

by ahjusshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, MalexMale, Romance, also on Wattpad, cry, im sad, jibangguk, kpop, lowkey edited but not lol, teacher didn't like this, ziahyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: chanyeol's neighbor keeps parking in front of his house, so chanyeol seeks revenge (hint: he keys the car)or where chanyeol keys baekhyun's car and gets caught





	stolen parking spots and keyed cars

Chanyeol smirked, looking through his window for nothing in particular. Once he was sure no one was in sight, his smile grew as he grabbed his car keys and ran out the door. He made his way down the steps, across his lawn, and out the gate as he stopped beside the blue Lexus. This wasn't Chanyeol's car. Oh no, no, no. It was the precious car of his neighbor who had sweetly parked it in front of his house.

Chanyeol's neighbor had been parking in front in his house for two months now, ever since they had moved in next door and they wouldn't stop. Chanyeol tried coming home earlier from work, but his neighbor was always home first before Chanyeol could even leave his studio. Chanyeol convinced himself that his neighbor either didn't have a job or they just worked from home.

Chanyeol was beyond annoyed, his head fuming and literal smoke coming out of his ears whenever he saw that damn blue car parked out front each time he came home. It was his usual parking spot, now forced to park either in front or behind it. Chanyeol couldn't understand why his neighbor didn't park in front of their own house which was built next to Chanyeol's own household. So, Chanyeol decided to vent his anger.

He was stood in front of the blue vehicle, eyes glinting in revenge as he examined which side he could ruin. Running to the front seat-side of the car, Chanyeol took out the keys he had grabbed and positioned it above the car's door. That's right, he was going to key the bitch.

He pushed his key against the metal door, twisting it and scraping it across. Chanyeol winced at the sound, the noise almost deafening him, but smirked as his annoyance slowly washed away. He wondered why he hadn't done this before, continuing to scraps his key around the handle and going over to the next door.

"Yah! You!"

Chanyeol froze, pulling his hand away from the car as if it burned with widened eyes.

"You!" They called out again, their hand raised in Chanyeol's direction, "What are you doing to my car?!"

Chanyeol looked toward the source of the voice and saw a short man dressed in black sweats and shirt stomping his way towards him.

"Um," Chanyeol quietly voiced out, looking around his surroundings for an escape from the situation he put himself in. Maybe this was the reason why he hadn't scratched the other man's car before. Looking back at the advancing man, Chanyeol dashed around the car, past his fence, and through his door. He heard the man yell at him to wait and stop, but Chanyeol was already locking his door shut.

"Crap, crap, crap," Chanyeol cursed, rushing to his window and looking through the blinds. He saw his neighbor--he assumed--running a hand through his hair and sighing. Chanyeol felt guilt build up in his heart, looking away shamefully.

Chanyeol just hoped he didn't have to face his neighbor for the rest of his life. And that his neighbor would stop parking in front of his house after what just happened.

Two weeks had passed by since Chanyeol's little act of revenge and ever since then, Chanyeol had come home to see the same blue Lexus parked right outside his house. Maybe his act wasn't enough for the short man to stop or the man just didn't know why Chanyeol keyed his car.

Chanyeol had just grumbled, parked his car behind the Lexus when an idea came across his head. With a smile, Chanyeol had started his car again, drove his car in front of his neighbor's house and parked right in front of it.

"This would get him," he muttered after, switching his vehicle off and skipping back to his house. 

The next day, a knock at eight a.m.--he had checked--had woken him up on a Saturday morning. He sleepily limped his way to the door, cursing whoever was behind awakening him from his beauty sleep. Who was even up at this hour of the day, especially on a Saturday? Once at the door, Chanyeol opened it with a sigh.

"You!"

Chanyeol looked down at the man in front of him, eyes widening in shock.

"What're you doing here?" Chanyeol blurted out, covering his mouth with his hands after, "oh, fuck! Sorry, that's rude!"

The short man just blinked up at Chanyeol before letting out a snort, surprising the taller man in the process.

"Sorry," Chanyeol apologized once again, hands flinging around as he tried to explain, "I was just surprised that you're here and all, 'coz y'know--"

"It's fine," the short boy cut in, a smile present on his face.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud," Chanyeol said.

"I'm sure you didn't," the boy replied, a laugh escaping his soft-looking lips. They were pink and pouty, and Chanyeol really shouldn't be staring at his lips right now. Chanyeol looked away awkwardly, listening to the shorter male continue to laugh as a blush scattered Chanyeol's cheeks.

Once the boy had quieted down, he smiled at Chanyeol and extended his hand out. "Hi--" he giggled, "--I'm Baekhyun, the guy who keeps parking in front of your house."

"I--uh--I noticed," Chanyeol said after a moment of silence, taking the man's hand into his, "Chanyeol, the one who keyed your car."

Baekhyun had a small hand, Chanyeol noticed, his hand engulfing the man's almost entirely. Chanyeol wasn't surprised, he was pretty much a giant compared to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun giggled, catching Chanyeol by surprise as they extracted hands.

"If you're here about the scratches, I'll pay you back the damages," Chanyeol started, crossing his arms across his chest, "just don't put me behind bars."

Baekhyun laughed again. Chanyeol found out that he quite enjoyed the laugh of the shorter male.

"No, no, it's fine," Baekhyun said once his laughter subdued, "I think I know why you did, but it's fine, I understand. I came to talk."

Chanyeol stood silent, pondering over the idea.

"I promise."

Chanyeol looked Baekhyun up and down, before stepping aside to let the man in. Chanyeol led him to his living room.

"Nice place you got here," Baekhyun commented.

Chanyeol looked around his home, cringing at the mess. The table between the two brown couches was dusty, as well as the television hug on the wall. Crumpled papers were scattered here and there from the many attempts of writing lyrics and music notes and Chanyeol was sure his carpet had crumbs of food he had eaten a few weeks ago. He hadn't cleaned in a few days, too busy with work.

"Thanks," Chanyeol finally answered, "would you like anything to drink?"

"Water or tea is fine."

Chanyeol nodded, walking away and heading towards the kitchen. He quickly made the two of them tea before hurriedly making his way back into the main room. After handing the settled Baekhyun his drink, Chanyeol sat himself on the couch and took a sip of his tea.

"Um," Chanyeol began after a few seconds of silence, "just so you know, I'm not apologizing for scratching your car."

Baekhyun laughed before shrugging and teasingly saying, "Well then, I'm not apologizing for parking in front of your house."

"So, you knew your antics?"

"Of course--"Baekhyun laughs, "--i'm not stupid, Chanyeol-sshi."

Chanyeol frowned. "Then, why did you do it?"

"Personal reasons I would rather not reveal," Baekhyun replied, breaking to take a sip out of his cup, "but if you'd really like to know--"

"I want to know. It is my house, after all."

Baekhyun smiled guilty. "For attention."

"What?"

"I did it because of you," Baekhyun explained, raising his eyebrows as he passed Chanyeol a side smirk, and god damn, Chanyeol would be lying if he said he wouldn't forgive Baekhyun then and there. "I'm sure you know how you look, Chanyeol-sshi. Very eye catching."

Chanyeol blushed at the comment, looking away from Baekhyun's gaze and into the contents of his mug. With a forced cough, Chanyeol responded, "T-thanks."

Baekhyun chuckled. "Did I grab your attention?"

Chanyeol looked back at Baekhyun, holding his gaze before looking over him.

Baekhyun was definitely handsome, the first thing Chanyeol had noticed when he opened the door this morning. Baekhyun was thin and short, but still had muscle (Chanyeol noted from his arms). His brown hair was styled straight, parting in the middle while his eyes gave off a light and innocent feel, opposite of his speech. His eyes were chocolate brown that Chanyeol wouldn't mind melting in and they drooped a bit at the end, reminding Chanyeol of a puppy. A really cute puppy. And Chanyeol really liked puppies.

"Like what you see?"

Chanyeol eyes immediately went back up towards Baekhyun's, realizing he looked like some kind of pervert. He blinked, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly from embarrassment.

"Hope I don't disappoint," Baekhyun spoke, a smirk present on his face, "not to be conceited or anything, but I do admit, I have a pretty handsome face."

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow in response. "Sounded pretty conceited to me," he teased.

Baekhyun shrugged. "You can't deny it."

Chanyeol didn't. Baekhyun was correct. In Chanyeol's opinion, he was too handsome. Handsome and cute at the same time. Could actual puppies be handsome and cute at the same time?

"You did, by the way," Chanyeol said after a while.

"What?"

"You caught my attention successfully," Chanyeol said, "congratulations."

"Mission accomplished," Baekhyun jokingly said, laughing after.

"Now that you have it, what are you going to do?"

Baekhyun shrugged, putting his cup back on the table and standing to his feet. "Better get home and start planning."

Chanyeol laughed this time. "Just don't put parking in front of my house one of your ideas."

"Ohh," Baekhyun sang, "tempting!"

"Then it would be tempting to key your car again," Chanyeol teased, standing to his feet as well and leading Baekhyun to the front door.

"Now, now, Chanyeol-sshi," Baekhyun said, "let's not forget I can report you for destruction of property."

"You wouldn't!"

Baekhyun raised his hands as if to say he could do anything unexpectedly.

"Alright, but I'm still not apologizing."

"Didn't say you had to," Baekhyun replied.

Once at the door, Chanyeol clicked it open and Baekhyun stepped out.

"It was nice talking with you," Baekhyun said with a smile that could brighten a world or two (or so Chanyeol secretly believed), "we gonna do the awkward handshake thing again or leave it as it is?"

"Wouldn't want to leave it awkward," Chanyeol chuckled.

"Good choice."

They stood there, looking at each other with grins on their faces. Chanyeol couldn't believe that a total stranger, like Baekhyun, became his friend in less than a day. It seemed like they just clicked, but then again, this was Chanyeol thinking they were friends on his own. He wondered what Baekhyun thought.

"Well--" Chanyeol snapped back into reality, realizing Baekhyun was speaking, "--I better get going now."

Guess Chanyeol had to find out later. He nodded, quickly replying, "Goodbye Baekhyun-sshi."

"Call me Baekhyun, or just Baek if you'd like."

Chanyeol shyly smiled. "Bye, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun grinned in response, waving before turning around and walking out through the gate. Baekhyun turned around and waved once more. "Bye, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun run to his own house, walk past his own gate and skip up the steps to his own door. Once unlocked, he looked towards Chanyeol one more time and smiled before disappearing through the door.

Yep, Chanyeol thought, already feeling his face flushing red, Baekhyun really did catch his attention. A lot.

————

©ziahyeol

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
